12 Days of Swan Queen Christmas
by justanoutlaw
Summary: 12 festive days filled with holiday Swan Queen goodness.
1. Day One (The Holiday)

Day One: Swan Queen your favorite holiday movie. I've decided to use Kate Winslet's plot from "The Holiday".

* * *

Regina felt like the world's biggest fool. She had believed he had ended things with Zelena Greene and yet there he stood, proposing to her in front of the whole damn company. She wanted to cry, scream, all of the above.

Instead, she walked out of the company Christmas party and towards her car. She knew her mother would furious over that, but she didn't care. She couldn't stand to be there one minute more. It wasn't even as if she could explain it to her mother. As far as everyone at the publishing company knew, Jefferson and Zelena were still an item. He had told Regina that he and Zelena didn't want people speculating over the break up, so they were keeping it on the downlow. Besides, Cora had always warned her about dating colleagues.

The one thing she had been right about.

At the very least, no one had found out. No one would know of the one-sided affair. He could go on, marry Zelena, she would pretend like neither of them existed.

Returning to her house, she slid out of the uncomfortable dress Mother had insisted she wear, sliding into some sweats. Christmas was just 2 weeks away and she wanted to get the hell out of Storybrooke. Mother would be on business, she had no reason to stay in town. She didn't care where she went, she just had to go somewhere.

She remembered a site her friend, Mal, had mentioned using. Two people swapped houses, cars, etc. for vacation, rather than staying at a hotel. At the time, Regina thought it was sketchy, but she wanted to take the plunge.

She decided on somewhere warm. As much as she liked white Christmases as a child, this winter had been way too harsh, even for a New Englander. Perusing the website, she focused on the west coast. Eventually, she found a home in L.A, owned by a woman named Ariel. It was huge, much bigger than her cozy cottage. She was sure it wouldn't be a fair trade, but as it turned out, it was just what Ariel was looking for. She made movie trailers and wanted a break from the hustle and bustle of the big city.

The two agreed to swap that weekend. Regina got to work cleaning and packing. Come Friday, hopefully her break up would be a distant memory.

The house was more beautiful in person. Ariel was clearly a collector of nice things. Everything seemed to be light and comfortable, in contrast to her dark furniture back in Maine. She threw herself back on the big bed in the master suite, feeling the fluffy comforter beneath her. Yes, this was going to be great.

As she debated what she wanted to tackle first, there was a sudden knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, she got out bed and headed down the spiral staircase. Upon opening the door, she found a tall blonde standing on the other side. Despite the Californian heat, she was in a red leather jacket and wearing skinny jeans. She looked surprised on seeing Regina.

"You're not Ariel," she said, lamely.

"No, I'm Regina. Ariel and I swapped houses for the next couple of weeks, for vacation."

"Oh."

"I'm Regina Mills."

"Emma Swan. I sort of work with Ariel."

"You make the trailers?"

"Not exactly, I'm a song writer, so I get free lanced by her occasionally." She held up a file. "I have possible artists for her to look at, but it can wait for after Christmas." She stood there awkwardly off Regina's nod. "Where do you come from?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

Emma snorted. "You're shitting me, right?"

"Regina rolled her eyes. "I assure you, I'm not "shitting you"."

"It just sounds like something out of a fairytale."

"Sure as hell hasn't felt like it lately," she mumbled.

Emma frowned. "Sorry, my mom says I open mouth, insert foot. Look, I don't know if you've ever been to L.A…."

"I haven't."

"Great, then let me show you around." She paused. "Unless you have other plans?"

Regina slowly smiled. "I don't. Just let me get my purse."

Emma was true to her word and took Regina to the Griffith Observatory and some nearby spots. She also introduced her to one of her favorite hole-in-the-wall restaurants, completely secluded, with delicious food. After, they got coffees and took a walk through Griffith park. Regna really liked Emma. She was funny and thought quick on her feet. The only thing Regina could do without, was the rusty yellow bug they were driving around in.

"So, Regina Mills," Emma smirked. "What brings you to LA, alone, two weeks before Christmas?"

"Vacation."

"Oh come on. No one takes a last minute trip like this for no reason."

"Who said it was last minute?"

"Because as of Wednesday, Ariel said she was working through the holidays."

Regina sighed. "I met this guy at work. He was…nice enough, but dating a woman in marketing, Zelena. He told me he was ending it."

"Did he?"

"Apparently not, because after 6 months of me not thinking they were together, he proposed to her at our company Christmas party."

"Ouch."

"I feel like an idiot."

"You didn't know."

"Still…Zelena is the best, but she didn't deserve that."

"You didn't know. Even if you did, it was up to him to be faithful." She sighed. "Trust me."

"Speak from experience?"

"I found out last week that my girlfriend was cheating on me."

"Oh Emma…"

"I'm not even mad at the other woman. I'm just…tired of rejection."

"I'm with you there," Regina said, knocking her coffee cup against Emma's.

They spent practically every day over the next 2 weeks together. Emma showed her the places tourists often missed. They went out to eat or Regina would cook in Ariel's expansive kitchen. She knew she was falling for Emma, but underneath wondered what could come of it. After Christmas, she'd be going back to Maine. Long distance didn't work out, did it? Plus, she wasn't even sure if Emma felt the same way.

They spent Christmas Day together, since Emma's parents had left for a cruise. They ate sushi and watched A Christmas Story on a loop. Emma looked so good in her cozy Christmas sweatshirt, making the work of chopsticks appear like an art. They didn't say much as they ate and drank their wine, just listening to the constant "You're gonna shoot your eye out."

"So," Emma finally spoke up when it ended for the second time. "What are you doing New Years Eve?"

Regina frowned. "Oh, um, I'll be back in Maine."

"Oh." Emma paused. "So, if I took a plane out there, you'd be in Storybrooke?"

Regina softly smiled. "I would, but…"

"Regina, these past two weeks have been great. I've loved getting to know you. You're smart, funny, hot as hell. I know you just went through a breakup, so have I. You're not a rebound to me, though. I…I really like you and I don't know how this will work out, but I really want it to."

Regina's smile only grew. "I do too."

"So…New Years Eve?"

"It's a date."

Emma beamed and leaned in, kissing her. Regina savored it, their salty tongues touching each other. It had been a kiss coming for 2 weeks and just about the best Christmas gift they could've asked for.

Eventually, Emma pulled away, keeping her forehead touching Regina's. "Merry Christmas, Regina."

"Merry Christmas, Emma."


	2. Day Two (Scents of Christmas)

A prompt submitted to me by emospritelet: Why does the house smell like a cinnamon roll threw up?

* * *

Emma detested night shifts. It was cold and mostly slow. However, that particular night was her parents' anniversary and she knew they needed an evening to themselves. So, while Granny had taken Neal, Emma was covering David's weekly night shift.

Finally, Thomas came in and took over. Emma carefully rode the icy roads back to the mansion on Mifflin Street. The minute she stepped inside, she was hit by a sudden aroma.

"Why does the house like a cinnamon roll threw up/" Emma called out.

Regina's voice waivered from the kitchen. "Because it practically did."

Emma entered the kitchen, arching an eyebrow. "Whoa."

Trays of cookies lined the counters and island. Regina had batter and flour all over her apron. Dishes were stacked high in the sink and she looked exhausted.

"Henry "forgot" that he promised to bring in homemade cookies for the holiday bake sale," Regina said. "I almost told him to forget it, but then I remembered the proceeds go to helping the less fortunate children in town get Christmas present."

Emma smirked. "You're losing your edge, Evil Queen."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Be quiet."

"Since Henry fucked up, why are you making them?"

"He also conveniently forgot he had a Spanish test tomorrow. I sent him to study and then get some rest."

"Smart move." Emma walked closer. "You're all dirty."

"I was more focused on charity than the mess."

"My reformed villain," Emma purred into her ear, causing the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck.

"Mmm…how was work?"

"Boring, slow, cold. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How about a shower? I just picked up some peppermint body wash the other day."

"Sounds festive not cinnamon."

Emma giggled and lead her upstairs, stripping down. Regina did the same, feeling free to finally take her bra off and toss it to the side. She started the water and the two got in, nearly tripping over the plastic Santa that Henry had hid in there.

"Nights like these make me envy childfree adults," Regina joked/mumbled as she tossed it around the curtain. Emma chuckled and picked up the body wash.

They took turns lathering each other up with body wash. Regina's lips found her way to Emma's neck, inhaling the practically walking candy cane. Emma grinned with delight, her fingers tracing Regina's nipples. She pinched them after a few moments, so she could relish in her moan. Regina pushed Emma up against the shower wall, continuing to kiss down her body as the body was pelted with water. Emma gripped onto Regina so she wouldn't slide on some the soap at the bottom of the shower. In the distance, they could hear the Christmas carols Regina had put on the radio to help her bake.

It was definitely the relief they needed after such a long day.

Once they were done with their shower, they slid into their cozy flannel pajamas and cuddled up in bed. Emma adjusted her head on Regina's chest to listen to her even heartbeat.

"So," she said. "My dad was very thankful that I covered his shift."

"Oh?" Regina toyed with the buttons on Emma's pajamas, getting a little distracted.

"He gave me my Christmas present early."

"Which was?"

"A trip for two for Hawaii."

Regina's eyes lit up, quickly dropping the buttons as she glanced up at her fiancé. "Hawaii?"

"We leave the day after Christmas. Apparently, Henry was in on it, he helped them pick the location and everything."

"Remind me to squeeze that kid tomorrow."

New Year's Eve in paradise, with one of her favorite people in the whole world.

She could hardly wait.


	3. Day Three (Last Christmas)

Day 3. Prompted to me by super-nerdy-chick: "How much alcohol did you put in the eggnog? *giggles* "enough."

* * *

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart. A man under cover, but you tore me apart Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again. Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. but the very next day you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special-Wham!_

It was cause for celebration. Their first Christmas in Hyperion Heights after the curse had been broken. Henry was reunited with his wife and daughter. Regina and Emma were finally able to live out their happily ever after in the loft above Roni's. Rogers had found his daughter and even Gold had found his own happy ending.

It was Lucy's idea to shut the bar down early on Christmas Eve and throw a party for their family. Tiana and Ella brought the food (including the beignets, of course). Rogers and Alice donated marmalade themed deserts and Gold was bringing decorations. Henry was in charge of music, so long as he promised not to go with 80s clichés. Emma and Regina were, of course, on liquor duty. Regina was so busy getting things together, she didn't notice Emma fixing the eggnog.

Soon, the party was in full swing. Regina hung back, taking in the scene. There were people missing in her mind and she hoped one day, they could be reunited with those in Storybrooke, somehow. Their family would never be complete without them, but it was something they would get used to. Before she could get too sad, Emma danced over to her, wearing a Santa hat.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Swan Mills?" She asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow, coughing a bit at the smell that lingered from her wife's mouth. "How much alcohol did you put in the eggnog?"

Emma giggled. "Enough."

"Oh, this should be fun."

"Come on, I love this song."

Regina wrinkled her nose as the first verse of Last Christmas played. "This is about a heartbroken guy."

"And how this year, he's giving his hear to someone special. Last year, we were cursed," Emma drunkenly mused. "This year, I give my heart to you."

Regina couldn't help but smile. "Okay, you dork."

"And you'll wear a Santa hat?"

"I agreed on the dance, no cheesy apparel."

"Oh fine," Emma dragged out the word. "Grinch."

"Buddy the Elf."

"Nuh uh, I'm Santa Claus."

She dragged Regina out onto the makeshift dance floor and twirled her around. Regina grinned as they danced, for once not caring that Henry was filming it on his phon. It had been so long since she had been able to relax and have fun, even if it was just by dancing with her wife to the most overrated Christmas song.

She thought of the last Christmas, under the curse. She had been awake, with Gold being the only ally she had that also was. She had to watch her son and fiancé walk around, not knowing their true stories. Henry thought he was an orphan, who's wife and child had died. Emma had her original story in mind, except that she had never had a child. She had nearly gone crazy trying to get them to spend Christmas with her, but to no avail. Henry drove around for Swyft and as far as she could tell, Emma holed up in her apartment. She couldn't even spend it with Ella and Lucy, not wanting to put the latter at risk by knowing she was awake.

Regina quickly shook the thoughts from her head and focused her eyes on the beautiful woman in front of her. She felt light, free.

For the first time, in a long time, she felt happy.


End file.
